Beauty in Darkness
by TheNugget
Summary: Anna Larose arrives at the Opera Populaire broken, hopeless, and alone. But she's not alone. She has her Guardian Angel, whose music helps give her strength. Though, what would she do if she found out he's not an Angel, but a man…a man who is fighting for a girl who loves another? Will Anna stand by and watch his heart break, or will she try to save him from his solitude?
1. Preface

**Preface**

This is the exact same story of The Phantom of the Opera with one additional character: Anna Larose. It has the same basic plot and characters, but that seemingly minor change brings about BIG changes within the story.

While the plot remains the same, I _will_ be changing the dialogue from the movie. I really don't want to copy every scene word for word…everyone already knows those words! It's time for something new!

The music from The Phantom of the Opera will obviously be essential for some parts of this story. Though I'm sure most of you won't need it, I will be posting YouTube links along with the text for you to follow if you wish.

Also, this story will be updated every Friday/Saturday.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**PART I**

**Chapter 1**

On a cold December night, 11 year old Anna Larose wanders the streets of Paris. Cold snowflakes fall lazily from the sky, covering the ground in a white blanket. The world seems to be standing still. Had she been walking for an hour? A day? Perhaps an entire year? She does not know and does not care. All she knows is that something is wrong, _very_ wrong…and there is nothing she can do about it.

Something about the street she's on seems familiar. Maybe she has found her way home? No – she doesn't have a home. Then why does she suddenly feel safer? She turns the corner to see the _Opera Populaire_ in front of her. _That's_ why the street felt familiar. Hours of her childhood had been spent outside of this beautiful building. It feels as though she had not been here for years…but wasn't she just here last week? Had she grown up, or is she really still a child?

Pushing the thought from her mind, Anna makes her way across the street to the Opera House. Her bare feet shuffle through the cold snow and her wet hair sticks to her cheeks. She has a thin blanket wrapped around her body. She _should_ feel cold, but she feels only numb – both inside and out.

Anna begins walking toward her usual spot at the side of the _Opera Populaire_ when a woman suddenly blocks her path. The woman kneels down and places her hands on the girl's shoulders. Anna can only stare ahead blankly. She can see the woman's mouth moving, but cannot understand what she is saying. She seems to hear '_Anna…Anna…Anna' _coming from miles away. Abruptly, the woman shakes her, forcing her to focus.

"Anna!" the woman hisses, "what has happened?"

Anna looks up at the woman. Is this her mother? No, now she remembers! This is Madame Giry! Her mother…her mother…

"She's gone," Anna whispers.

"What?" Madame Giry asks anxiously.

"She's gone…she's gone…she's gone…" Anna keeps repeating it, unable to stop.

Comprehension falls over Madame Giry. "Oh, no," she whispers.

She gathers the small girl up in her arms. Anna buries her head in her chest.

"She's gone…she's gone…she's gone..." she is sobbing now, but she cannot stop. Her mother is dead.

With that final realization, Anna sinks into unconsciousness in the arms of Madame Giry.

* * *

Anna jolts awake with a cry. She looks around the room confused for a moment before finally grasping what happened.

_It was only a dream. Calm down Anna, _she tells herself.

It had been weeks since she dreamed of her past. The 19 year old is able to cover up the pain while conscious, but no one can control their dreams. Anna pulls her knees up to her chin and tries to stop trembling. She breathes slowly and evenly. Her racing heartbeat slows down with each breath.

When she finally gains composure, Anna gets up and dresses for rehearsals. Before leaving her room, she looks in the mirror and studies her reflection. Her long, straight, raven-black hair hangs halfway down her back. Her slender body and pale skin go well with her dress. But the main things she studies are her deep blue eyes. She does this every day for some strange reason, but she does not care to break the habit. With one final breath, she leaves her room and makes her way to the stage.

The hallways are dark and empty. Most of the girls are still asleep or just waking up, but Anna knows she wouldn't have been able to sleep after her nightmare. She glances around anxiously and walks softly, hoping her presence will go unnoticed.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," says a voice from the darkness.

Of course, it didn't. She stops walking.

"Bonjour Monsieur Joseph," she replies impassively.

The brute jumps in front of her from above, landing a bit too close for comfort. His breath smells of alcohol and tobacco. He leans onto a post by his side and drinks from a foul-smelling bottle.

"And how are we today, little lady?" he asks with a smirk.

"Fine, thank you," she says simply.

"You're up a bit early, aren't you?"

_Obviously._ "I woke up and could not go back to sleep."

"Ah, so you decided to be a good girl and show up early for practice. Madame Giry will like that, no doubt." He takes a swig from his bottle.

Anna remains silent as he watches her.

He continues, "But you're certainly not a good girl all the time, eh? No young girl like you ever is. You _are_ hard to read though. I've always wondered what kind of…darkness hides inside you." He moves a bit closer. She can feel his stinking hot breath on her face.

Anna swallows, but does not move. Trying to hide her shaking voice, she replies, "Well, I guess you'll have to keep wondering, Monsieur Joseph."

With that, she pushes past him and walks swiftly away. She turns a corner and glances back to see him smiling devilishly at her. She shudders and walks faster.

Joseph is one of the only people in the Opera House who will speak to Anna at length, which is _not _something she enjoys. His leering began when she was 14 and had only gotten worse since then. Every day, she prays that he will leave her alone. Nearly every day, her prayers remain unanswered.

After what seems like an eternity, she finally makes it to the stage. The stagehands are scattered about, moving props and speaking in low voices. The only other girls there are Meg and Christine. They smile at her as she comes into view. She returns the gesture and begins her stretches.

Meg and Christine are some of the few chorus girls who acknowledge Anna's existence. She wouldn't call them _friends_, but they are always kind and polite to her. The other girls completely ignore her or, like Carlotta, are unkind to her. Anna has grown used to it though and no longer holds hatred in her heart.

Suddenly, Anna hears the sound of soft approaching footsteps. She looks up to see Madame Giry enter the stage. She offers a smile to the three young girls and they broadly smile back. Nearly all of the girls in the Opera House have good reason to love Madame Giry as though she's family. The dance instructor remains professional though and does not let her feelings surpass her judgment.

During the next twenty minutes, all of the other chorus girls, stagehands, and singers rush onto the stage. Everyone is present except Carlotta, which is no surprise to anybody. They enjoy the peace while they can and are in good spirits. That is, until Carlotta arrives.

Her entrance is boisterous, as usual. She flaunts in her gown and stands in front of the chorus girls like a queen. The girls roll their eyes and continue practicing. Carlotta obliviously makes her way to center stage and takes a deep breath. Everyone, including the maids, cringes.

Then, the screeching starts. Anna groans inwardly, knowing this will be a_ long_ day.

**Please review. I know these weren't the most exciting chapters, but you've got to start with something. Trust me, it'll get MUCH better and much more exciting in the chapters to come (:**

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (except for the character Anna Larose)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the middle of morning practice, Anna's head is pounding. Everyone but Carlotta seems prepared for that night's show. And if the Prima Donna is not ready, no one is.

Just as Piangi, Carlotta's male counterpart begins singing a recitative, Monsieur Lefevre enters with two unknown gentlemen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement," he calls.

Everyone turns their attention towards the owner of the Opera House.

"As you know," he begins, "there have been rumors of my upcoming retirement. I can now put those rumors to rest…they are all true."

Some people in the crowd gasp but most, like Anna, are not surprised.

"I have enjoyed my time at the _Opera Populaire_," he says, "but now, it is time for me to move on. I will always remember the time I've spent here and the company that we have shared with fondness." He pauses, smiling at the crowd. Carlotta smiles and fans herself, as though he's speaking only to her. "Now," he continues, "with that said, it is my honor to introduce the new owners of the _Opera Populaire_: Monsieur Andre Moncharmin and Monsieur Firmin Richard. They have both made a recent fortune from the junk business.

"Scrap metal, actually," interjects Monsieur Andre.

Anna hears girls whispering behind her _"Oh, they're rich…"_ She rolls her eyes and continues studying the new owners. She can't help but notice how out of place they look in the Opera House.

"And," Monsieur Lefevre continues, "We are very pleased to introduce our new Patron. Please help me welcome the Viscount de Chagny."

The crowd claps as a handsome young man enters. Anna is pleased to see that he looks a bit more fitting with the Opera House than its new owners.

_"Raoul!"_ she hears someone exclaim quietly.

She turns to see shock written on Christine's face. Surly the chorus girl doesn't somehow know this Viscount?

The man is oblivious, "Thank you for your warm welcome," he says a bit too politely, "My parents and I greatly look forward to supporting the _Opera Populaire_."

Carlotta suddenly chimes in, "And you should! It is not every day you find such a vast amount of talent in one place, no?"

Monsieur Lefevre looks distressed, "Ah, forgive me. This is our leading soprano, La Carlotta."

"Pleasure," Carlotta says loudly as she allows the three strangers to kiss her hand.

"Pardon me from keeping you from rehearsals," the Viscount continues, "I look forward to watching the show tonight. I wish all of you the best of luck."

He exits while Carlotta chimes, "He love me, he love me!" Anna ignores her and looks again at Christine, noticing the disappointment on her face.

The music starts and the ballerinas begin their dance. Monsieur's Firmin and Andre walk with Madame Giry. They speak in low voices and occasionally motion towards a chorus girl. As the score finishes, Carlotta begins her usual tantrums.

"I hope the new managers are as excited about the Opera as they are about little chorus girls," she spits, "because I will _not_ be singing!"

The new managers look shocked. Monsieur Lefevre gives them an apologetic smile.

"Au revoir; give me my doggy! Bye-bye, I am going now!"

"What do we do?" Anna hears Monsieur Andre ask.

Monsieur Lefevre raises and eyebrow. Anna says the word quietly with him, "Grovel."

Suddenly, the new managers rush towards the Prima Donna and do exactly that. They call her a goddess, a beauty, a heavenly angel. Anna rolls her eyes again places her fingers on her forehead. Her headache has only gotten worse.

"Isn't there a beautiful Aria in act three that you could sing for us, Madame Carlotta?" says Monsieur Firmin.

"NON, because I do not have my costume for the act because someone not finish it!" she scowls at her maids and begins to fake cry.

"But we would love to hear your beautiful voice Madame!" interjects Monsieur Andre.

A broad smile comes to her face and she takes a dramatic pause, "If my managers wish it."

"Oui, oui! Please Madame."

Carlotta takes center stage and the music begins. Everyone on the stage cringes. The screeching begins:

_"Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while, please promise me you'll try."_

Anna looks at the managers and sees their distaste. But, just like Monsieur Lefevre, she sees their attempt at hiding it. She sighs angrily, knowing that Carlotta will be here to stay for years to come.

Suddenly, a prop above Carlotta comes loose! Girls scream as it tumbles down towards the stage. Anna watches with her eyes wide and mouth agape as it falls on top of Carlotta,  
pinning her to the ground.

"Joseph!" Monsieur Lefevre calls, "What happened?"

"It wasn't me, sir!" Joseph replies from above, "I wasn't at me post! And no one's here, sir. The strings must've come loose! Either that…or a ghost is playing tricks on us."

Carlotta keeps squealing as the stagehands move the prop off of her. Anna has to stifle a laugh as she sees the Prima Donna's distress.

When she is finally to her feet, she takes a deep breath and marches over to the managers. "I have dealt with these things for the past three years!" she yells, "And has anyone stopped them from happening? NON! Until these things stop happening, THIS thing does NOT happen!" With that, she and her company march off the stage.

Monsieur Lefevre steps forward. "Gentlemen…good luck." He leaves the _Opera Populaire_ with a huge smile on his face. Anna has never felt such envy.

Monsieur Firmin looks around anxiously. "She's coming back, right?"

"Do you think so, Monsieur?" asks Madame Giry skeptically. She holds an envelope in her hand. Anna knows exactly what it is; she leans forward with a new interest.

"I have a message from the Opera Ghost," announces Madame Giry.

"The what?" asks Monsieur Firmin.

Madame Giry ignores him. "He welcomes you to his Opera House and asks two things. One: that you leave Box five open for his use, and two: that you pay his salary."

"SALARY?"

"Oui…20,000 francs a month."

"20,000 francs! You're all mad!" he snatches the letter out of her hand.

"Can you not afford it, Monsieur?"

"Well, we certainly won't be making as much as I had hoped. Obviously, we will have to cancel tonight's show, because it seems like we have lost our star!" He angrily rips the letter into small pieces.

"Is there not an understudy?" asks Monsieur Andre in panic.

The maestro jumps in, "There is no _understudy_ for La Carlotta!"

"Christine Daaé can do it," Madame Giry suddenly announces.

The stage goes silent. Everyone, including Christine, is shocked.

"A chorus girl?" says Monsieur Andre dubiously, "Don't be absurd."

"She has been taught well," continues Madame Giry.

"By whom?"

Christine speaks softly, "I don't know his name, Monsieur."

Monsieur Andre bites his lip and narrows his eyes in thought. After a moment of silence, he sighs, "Alright, go ahead and audition." He motions to the maestro and the music begins.

Monsieur Firmin looks at his partner incredulously. "Andre, this is a waste of time! My nerves can't take much more -"

_"Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…"_

Anna's mouth falls open. Christine's voice is _beautiful_! She might have one of the most beautiful voices Anna's ever heard…certainly much better than La Carlotta's! The entire audience falls into a spell at the sound. It's as if they can feel the emotion pouring out of Christine's heart. By the end of the Aria, Anna is fighting tears.

When Christine finishes, all is silent. Everyone on stage but Madame Giry is staring at her in awe. It isn't until they hear clapping coming from off the stage when they break out of the trance. Anna looks back to see two maids clapping wildly with huge smiles on their faces. At that, the entire room breaks out in cheers and begins clapping.

"It seems like we'll have a show tonight after all," announces Monsieur Andre. The crowd cheers even more and Christine is overrun with congratulations.

* * *

The show goes beautifully. Christine is welcomed by the audience with open arms. Everyone, from the musicians to the stagehands, celebrates. Anna even sits with the chorus girls for a while after the show. They are in such good spirits that they seem to have forgotten about their dislike for Anna.

As the excitement dies down though, Anna makes her way to her room before the moment can be ruined. She is thankful that the show is over with and happy about its success. A few weeks usually pass before the chorus girls begin practicing for their next opera. Anna looks forward to having a bit more recreational time, especially with Carlotta gone!

As Anna walks into her room, she listens intently. There is only silence.

_Maybe it'll begin later,_ she hopes.

She silently changes her clothes and lies in bed. The minutes slowly pass by and still – nothing. The clock on the wall shows half past eleven. She gives up hope and determines that sleep will not come to her tonight.

She _does_ sleep, surprisingly, but very fitfully. She wakes many times during the night and listens. Each time, she is met with silence. By five in the morning, she is exhausted and wishes very badly for a deep sleep. Anna has had nights like this before, and the following days are always dreadful. She is sure tomorrow will be one of those days.

Suddenly, as though proving her wrong, it begins. Beautiful music drifts up from the crevices of the floor. Anna closes her eyes and smiles. She begins to fall asleep, but then hears faint singing along with the music. This happens very rarely, so she excitedly drags herself out of bed and places her ear against the largest gap in the floor.

Anna can only make out the harmony. And yet, a feeling of peace and familiarity falls over her. She listens harder, hoping to hear more before sleep overtakes her. She can almost make out words…

_"Who was that shape in the shadows…"_

No…it can't be! The voice sounds like…_Christine_. That's impossible! Anna pushes her weight against the floor, listening more intently than ever.

_"Whose is the face in the mask?"_

Suddenly, an angry voice breaks the silence. Anna jumps from the sound, but listens harder once the initial shock fades away. She can only hear bits and pieces:

_"Damn you! _

_Curse you!_

_Stranger…_

_….Can you even dare to look…._

_This...gargoyle who burns in Hell but…_

_Yearns for heaven…_

_Secretly…. _

_…Christine…"_

Anna sits up in shock. Her mind cannot make since of it all. She has listened to the Angel's music for years! It has been her lullaby for hundreds of sleepless nights. But Christine is _real_. And after she sang today, there's no way Anna could ever forget her voice. That could only mean one thing…

Anna moves slowly back to her bed. Her head spins and she can barely breathe. Just as she decides that this must be a dream, she falls into darkness. But even then, she knows it's _not_ a dream. She knows that her Guardian Angel isn't an angle at all. He's a man.

**The next chapter will explain A LOT.  
Leave me some reviews, people! I'm going to need ****_something_**** to boost my motivation! I don't care how short it is...just let me know if Beauty in Darkness is being read and enjoyed. Thanks!**

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (except for the character Anna Larose)


	4. Chapter 3

**So I just recently found out that there's a book called ****_Phantom_**** by Susan Kay that tells the story of Erik's life. OH MY GOD I HAVE TO READ IT! Everyone probably already knows about it…but see: I'm a hardcore ****_Sweeney Todd_**** fan. I didn't go crazy over PotO until a few months ago. If anyone's read this book, please leave a review or PM me and tell me how it is! (NO SPOILERS THOUGH!)**

**Anyways…here are the next chapters. I decided to upload two since they're both relatively small. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Chapter 3**

Anna and Madame Giry stand in front of a door in the _Opera Populaire_. Anna holds tightly to the woman's hand, afraid if she lets go she'll find herself back in the cold streets.

Madame Giry knocks on the door and waits expectantly. A young man answers, looking a bit annoyed. "Yes?" he asks quickly before looking down and noticing Anna.

"I found her last night," explains Madame Giry. "She was wandering around in the streets, barely dressed."

The man's eyes bug out, "What?! Is she alright? Where are her parents?"

Madame Giry glances at Anna. "She's alone," she whispers.

Understanding falls over the man's face. After a moment of silence, he speaks: "Madame Giry, there isn't enough room," he says apologetically.

Madame Giry is silent and looks at him evenly. "Anna," she finally says. Anna looks up, surprised at the sound of her name. Madame Giry continues, "Wait here in the hallway. I am going to speak to Monsieur Lefevre privately for a moment."

The two adults enter the room, leaving her alone. Anna walks away, not wanting to hear what Madame Giry is telling him. She anxiously looks around, suddenly fearful of the long empty hallway. She sits down and holds her knees to her chest, not knowing what else to do.

Within minutes, she hears voices coming down the hall adjacent to her. It sounds like a group of girls, giggling and teasing each other. Anna stands as the voices approach. She breathes quickly and begins to shake.

The group turns the corner and stops dead in their tracks. Six young ballerinas in tutus and one older girl in a lavish dress stare at her in shock. Anna turns red and gives a tiny wave. "Hi," she chokes out.

"Who are you?!" asks the older girl with disdain.

On impulse, Anna becomes defensive, "I think a better question is: who are _you_?"

The older girl's mouth makes an 'O' and her eyes grow wide. "_Who am I_?" she yells, "Little girl, do you not know who _I_ am? I am _La Carlotta_! Star of the show! Queen of the Opera House! Who do you think you are coming into _my_ Opera House speaking to me so rudely?"

Anna fakes enthusiasm, "Oh, NOW I remember you! You were the lead role in the last Opera!"

Carlotta smiles widely and turns her head as though she's being looked upon by a crowd of admirers.

Anna stares at her coolly, "I think I'm the one person who DIDN'T fake clap for your screeching."

All of the girls gasp and Carlotta's mouth drops. A younger girl tries and fails to stifle a giggle. Carlotta jerks her head towards her, shooting flames with her eyes. The girl goes silent. She then turns her angry eyes towards Anna and takes two steps closer. Anna tenses, waiting for a fight.

"That's a compliment, coming from someone like _you_," Carlotta says loudly, "You're that nasty little beggar girl who comes to the Opera House at night! I see you sneaking past the steps, crawling on the ground like a dog!"

The other girls look more closely at Anna. They recognize her and snicker. Anna begins to shake with rage. Carlotta continues, now facing the group of girls.

"Someone who's as dirty and poor as you wishes so badly to be like one of us, living in the _Opera Populaire_. But you can't because your mommy's too busy-"

"Stop," Anna warns her.

Carlotta carries on. "Too busy sleeping with the town trying to put meat on your scrawny bones!" she spits.

Anna cannot control herself. She lunges, reaching for Carlotta with arms outstretched. Anna's delighted when she sees the flash of surprise on her face. Just before impact, strong arms grab her shoulders and hold her back. A man's voice can be heard over her angry cries, "Calm down, Anna! It's not worth it!"

She turns around to see the same man from before – Monsieur Lefevre – holding onto her arms. Madame Giry stands back, looking at Anna with disappointment. Anna realizes what she's doing, and forces herself to calm down.

Carlotta is suddenly in tears, "Monsieur Lefevre, this beggar attacked me! I was just walking, minding my own business, and she pounced on me like an animal!"

"That's enough, Carlotta!" snaps Madame Giry angrily. "We heard what was going on."

"So you know what this little brat can do! What is she doing in the Opera House anyways?!"

"She is to be a ballerina," says Monsieur Lefevre simply. Anna looks up at him in shock. Carlotta wears the same expression.

"I will NOT be in the same Opera House with THAT!" she yells defiantly, "I will NOT perform so long as she is here!"

Monsieur Lefevre looks at Madame Giry desperately. The woman steps in, "Carlotta, she will sleep apart from you and all of the other girls. You won't ever have to see her, except for during practice. She will stay away from you and you will stay away from her. If there are any other incidences caused by her, she will be thrown out immediately."

Carlotta begins to argue, "But I don't want-"

"AND I'll get you that nice chemise you've been wanting!" interjects Monsieur Lefevre quickly.

She ponders this for a moment. After glaring at Anna for a few seconds, a smile lights up her face and she looks towards Monsieur Lefevre. She calls out, "Alright! But I want two – one in pink, one in red!"

"Of course, my dear!" says the man and he kisses her hand. Anna stares at him in disbelief.

"Come, Anna. I will show you to your room," says Madame Giry. Anna tears her eyes away from the scene and follows the woman down the hallway. She takes a look back to see not just Carlotta, but _all_ of the girls looking at her with either disgust or fear. Anna lowers her head and drags along behind Madame Giry.

They go deep into the Opera House. Even though it's daylight, darkness begins to close in around them. Anna has never minded the darkness, but the emptiness of the place makes her feel more alone.

Finally, Madame Giry stops in front of a door and pulls out a rusty key. She opens it with a little difficulty. The creaking hinges echo through the hall as they make their way into the dark room. Madame Giry lights a candle next to the door and Anna looks around.

The room is small, but not cramped. Dust covers everything, as though it hadn't been inhabited in years. A bed sits in the corner along with a few shelves. On the wall opposite from the bed are a desk and chair. Props from old Operas lay on and beside the desk. The stone floor is covered with cracks and fissures, showing only darkness beneath. Anna shivers from the cold, dry air.

Madame Giry places her hand on her shoulder. "This is the best I can do for you, Anna," she whispers sadly.

Anna's voice is small, but she manages to whisper, "It's the most I've ever had. Thank you."

Madame Giry is silent for a moment. "I will send a maid to straighten things up this afternoon," she says plainly, "Before then, you need to rest. Your training will start tomorrow." With that, she leaves the room.

Anna slowly goes to the chair and sits down. She stares into nothing and thinks of everything that's happened in the past few hours. How quickly life can change! Just yesterday morning, she and her mother were huddled under a bridge, eating a small breakfast. They were laughing at the passersby outfits and coming up with stories about where they were going.

Anna smiles at the memory before it finally hits her. Her mother is dead. She will never see her smile again. She will never hug her, kiss her cheek, brush her hair, or tell her '_everything will be ok…_'

Anna cries out and doubles over. She falls out of the chair and lies in the floor, clutching her stomach and sobbing hard. Images of her mother's lifeless body run through her mind. What will her life possibly be like now? She remembers the look on the ballerina's faces when they found out who she was. That alone tells her that she will never be welcomed here. How can she live when she'll be so alone?

She can't.

Anna gasps. Of course! The answer's right in front of her! She _can't_ move on. She has lost everything. There will be no future for her, even in the _Opera Populaire_. Some people are strong enough to handle loss, but she's never been very strong. The only thing that ever kept her going was her mother…but she's gone now.

With new determination, Anna gets up. She walks quickly over to the desk and digs through the props. When she finally finds what she's looking for, she grabs the chair and drags it under the candelabra.

Anna stands on the chair. She looks at the rope in her hands. Without delay, she ties one end onto the candelabra and the other end into a noose. She pulls hard, making sure it won't break. A sense of calm has fallen over her and she feels completely at ease, though she knows she should be afraid.

Anna slowly places the noose around her neck. She feels like she's in a trance. The thought of seeing her mother again entices her to take one small step…two…three…

Just as she's about to make the final step, music begins playing from the darkness under the floor! She jumps, nearly losing her footing. After catching herself, she listens in awe.

This is the most beautiful sound she's ever heard! Out of all the Operas she's seen and all of the instruments she has heard, she has never heard music so profound before. She can hear that it's an organ; the different melodies interweave between each other effortlessly.

What's so stunning about it though is the _emotion_ it holds. It seems to be reaching through the gaps, beckoning her to not give up. The sorrow in it is only matched by the hope she hears from it. She feels as though her spirit has been lifted out of the darkness. Suddenly repulsed by what she's doing, Anna rapidly unties the noose from around her neck and throws it down.

The song stops as she steps down from the chair. She looks up at where her body would be hanging right now if her plan had followed through. The thought makes her shudder, so she pushes it from her mind. Instead, she thinks of the music. Where did it come from? Who was playing it? How did they know exactly _when_ to play it?

The conclusion she comes to seems impossible, but she can't help but believe it's the truth. The music was played by and angel – her Guardian Angel. So Anna is _not_ alone. She never will be.

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (except for the character Anna Larose)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Anna wakes up from the dream smiling. She remembers that day as though it was yesterday. It was one of the best, yet one of the worst days of her life.

Then, she remembers the impossible truth she learned the night before. He_ is_ a man! All these years, Anna has listened to her Guardian Angel's music, thinking it was meant only for her. How could that be possible?! Could the music that saved her life been played by an ordinary _man_?

The more Anna thinks about it, the more impossible it seems. Even if he is a man, he surly isn't a _common_ man. And he certainly isn't someone she knows in the Opera House! The music he makes could only be played by someone_ extraordinary_. Anna wants so badly to believe once more that he's an angel, but there is no doubt that she heard Christine's voice coming from the darkness.

Purposefully, Anna stands and dresses quickly. If it was Christine's voice she heard, Christine must know the truth about him! Anna looks in the mirror and sees the determination in her eyes. With a deep breath, she exits and makes her way up to Christine's room.

As she nears the door, she begins to walk more quietly. Luckily, the halls are empty and silent. Christine's door is opened slightly and Anna can hear soft voices coming from the room. She risks a quick glance inside and sees Meg and Christine sitting together holding hands. Ignoring her thoughts of morality, she listens more intently.

"…it's impossible," Meg is saying doubtfully.

"It's not impossible, Meg. You had to be there…it was like a dream," replies Christine in a wistful voice.

"It probably _was_ a dream."

"You said you walked into the hallway in the mirror. That _proves_ that it was real."

_What? _

"But you say it was beautiful," says Meg. "That hallway was dark and…scary."

"You did not see it the way he wanted it to be seen."

Anna listens closer.

"Christine, you're scaring me. You talk about him like he's a god. Were you not afraid of him?"

Christine is silent. "I was, for a moment," she finally says, "but that was because he was angry."

"What was he angry about?"

"He…" she trails off.

"Yes?" Meg presses.

Christine lowers her voice, "He could be listening right now."

The girls are silent. Anna is tense, waiting for someone to discover her at any moment.

"Why did he bring you back?" Meg whispers softer than before. Anna has to strain to hear.

"Because this is his Opera House," Christine says simply, "As long as I am in this building, I am with him."

"Do you want to leave?" Meg asks worriedly.

"No…I do not fear him. And I know no place else. This is my home…even if it is the Phantom's Opera."

Anna gasps. Cursing herself, she gets up and walks swiftly away. She can only hope that they didn't notice and went on speaking.

Her mind is reeling. The Opera Ghost! Why had she never thought there might be a connection?! It all makes sense now! Of course he can play beautiful music…he's a part of the Opera House itself!

Anna is still in shock by the time she gets back to her room. She can't stop the questions running through her mind. Is he really a ghost? Or is he a man? Why did he take Christine to his labyrinth? Has he ever left the _Opera Populaire_? Why does he even live in the _Opera Populaire_? Or is he alive at all?

Her head begins to pound. She will probably never know the answer to these questions, but they won't stop running through her mind. After all these years of hearing his music full of sadness and longing, she never thought a real person could feel such sorrow.

Then, Anna realizes something. She has been listening to someone's sadness for years…and she never tried to help him.

Guilt swallows her. She used the Opera Ghost's music to help her get through each day while he had _nothing_. He's been holding on with barely a thread of hope. She was going to give up years ago when she had so much more to hold on to.

With that thought, Anna decides that he's not a mere man. Someone with that much strength and hope is unlike anyone she's ever met. Even though he may physically be a man, Anna comes to the full-hearted decision that he is, in some way, her Guardian Angel.

Just then, music begins rising through the floor, as it has for years. Except this time, it is joyful. Anna has never heard him play such cheery music before. She smiles and allows it to envelope her. Her joy rises and she knows in her heart that she's right. Even though he's the Opera Ghost; even though he's quite possibly a real man, he will always remain Anna's Guardian Angel.

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (except for the character Anna Larose)


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys are lucky I wrote some of these chapters ahead of time. This lack of reviews would've completely shot down any motivation I had to write. It's getting harder to write the future chapters too, by the way…please leave some reviews, people.  
Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Anna spends the afternoon drawing and listening to the music. The Angel – Phantom – really is in great spirits! Anna feels happier than she has in years. After finishing her drawing, she holds it up for inspection. She drew a peaceful meadow under a full moon. The moonlight falls upon the flowers, softly illuminating their pale colors.

Anna closes her eyes, relishing the Phantom's peaceful music. She pictures herself standing in the meadow. She imagines wind blowing softly on her skin; grass swaying against her ankles; breathing in the cool night air; moonlight making her pale skin glow…

She wakes hours later, surprised to find that she had slept. The music has stopped, to her disappointment, and the time show's it's half-past eleven. Anna is wide awake though; she knows she won't be going back to sleep any time soon. After a moment, she decides to go for a walk. She gets dressed and looks in the mirror for a long time before leaving.

Her good mood has disappeared and been replaced by confusion. Anna does not believe in coincidences; she's very confident that the Phantom's music was **supposed** to save her life…but _why_? She's just a ballerina. She has done nothing very extraordinary in her life. So why was it so important that she lived? _Why _did the music save her life that night, and help her get through each day since?

Anna has always survived. She has survived through hunger, cold, sickness, and heartache. But she can't ignore the fact that she's never really _lived_. And what's the point of being alive if you're not going to _live_?

Shaking her head, Anna tries to chase the pestering questions away. She turns a corner and finds herself in a familiar hallway. She smiles and walks faster, excited about quieting her thoughts.

Softly, Anna opens the door that leads to her favorite place. Madame Giry told her this room was once a small theater used for children. They would put together and watch small Operas while their parents were at practice. The Opera House ran out of volunteers to watch the children though, so they shut it down. Now, it is Anna's haven.

A grand piano sits atop a miniature stage. Everyone must have forgotten about it because it's been here since Anna arrived. She taught herself to play on this piano; it's her most treasured item.

Anna lovingly runs her fingers over the keys. She sits down and rests her hands on her lap. Should she sing? Anna has been writing a song, but is hesitant to see how it sounds. She sings well enough in the chorus, but no one has ever heard her voice alone. She_ is_ alone though…what could it hurt? She begins playing the piano and the song naturally comes to her.

Follow link - watch?v=MjX81xl8dzg (this is not my YouTube channel)

(For those of you who don't want to do that, here are the lyrics J)

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more. _

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love._

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no..._

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe-_

_I breathe no more._

Anna exhales slowly, her mind finally at peace. She sits at the piano for a moment, savoring the feeling while she can. She does not get to play often; it's always a treat when she does.

Suddenly, there's a small noise from behind the curtain. Anna would have blown it off as a mouse…if she didn't hear a faint curse afterwards. With a sudden burst of energy, she rushes towards the sound, perusing the lurker.

The curtain rustles as someone pushes past her. They're quick! Anna used to run from angry market dealers though; speed has always been a necessity for her. She looks up to see the prowler, dressed in all black, climbing the ropes that hang from the curtain. Anna smirks and climbs up after him. She hears a gasp of surprise and  
they both speed their ascent.

He gets to the top first and makes a dash to the right. Anna remains on her rope when she reaches the top. She kicks off of the wooden bars hard and comes to a landing just a few feet behind him. He stands in front of a wall with no place to go. Anna smiles as she catches up to him, certain of her victory.

To her shock, the figure opens a hidden door! Anna stops running and stares.

"I'll just follow you in there," she calls defiantly. Where did this bravery come from, she wonders?

The figure stops. With deliberate slowness, he turns around. By the time he faces her, Anna's eyes are wide with shock. It's him. It's the Phantom of the Opera. The white mask covers the right side of his face. His grey eyes seem to pierce Anna's soul.

"You would never come out," he says simple.

Anna shivers, but not from fear. It's strange hearing his voice so close when it's usually so far away. There is no doubt in her mind that this is the man she's listened to all these years. This is her Guardian Angel.

Her breath speeds up and her heart races. The Phantom turns around and makes his way for the door.

"Wait!" she calls desperately.

To her surprise, he stops, but does not turn around. She speaks anyways.

"What did you think?" she asks with a shaky voice.

The Phantom turns around slowly, his brow lowered in confusion.

She continues, trying to find the right words. "My song. My voice. No one's ever heard me sing before…no one but you. What did you think?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters."

He looks at her with confusion written on his face. He then turns back around and begins walking towards the door. Anna wants to tell him to stop, come back, but she knows he won't listen. Her heart sinks.

Just as he reaches the doorway, he stops. He is silent for a moment before speaking quietly. "It was beautiful."

With that, he closes the door, leaving Anna alone to stare at a wall.

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (except for the character Anna Larose)


	7. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH, I didn't even realize it was Sunday! So sorry for the day-late upload! I was busy moving over the weekend and didn't even think about FanFiction.  
I want to say a big 'Thank you' to the two Guests who actually reviewed. You helped my motivation…I just hope you didn't forget about the story.**

**Chapter 6**

The weeks following her encounter with The Phantom passed by slowly for Anna. There was nothing more for her to do, so she went about her days normally. On the outside she looked completely ordinary, but her heart and mind was filled with frustration and unease.

Every time she heard The Phantom's music, she remembered that night. She couldn't stop wondering if he was actually listening to her the whole time she sang. Thousands of unanswered questions still float through her head that can only be answered by The Phantom himself. Yet the only thing she could say at the time was "_Did you like it?"_ Anna kicks herself for being so senseless.

But his response still echoes through her mind. _"It was beautiful."_ The shock of his reply still hasn't worn off. The thought that someone so talented; someone whom she's admired since childhood actually _liked_ her music makes her feel light-headed. The praise has even built her confidence on stage, which Madame Giry noticed. She is sure that she will do well in tonight's performance of "Il Muto." The Phantom's daily peaceful music has brightened her outlook on life. Not even Carlotta has been able to dampen her spirits!

The Prima Donna returned not two days after Christine's disappearance. She, of course, will be playing the lead role while Christine will be playing a silent one. Anna will never understand the reason why everyone is so desperate for Carlotta. Cleary, the audience adores Christine and wishes to hear her sing, but the managers act as though it's the other way around!

The fact that Christine has a silent role makes Anna nervous. The Phantom obviously has an interest in her and would want her to have the lead role. Yet, the managers give her a silent one instead, as though they are testing his patience. Anna can guess that he's not a very patient man and she has a strong feeling that something drastic will happen. She is powerless to stop it though. All she can do is hope for the best.

"Five minutes girls!" shouts Madame Giry, breaking Anna's thoughts.

The ballerinas begin rushing around, making sure they're in the right places. Anna peeks out of the curtain and sees a very large audience. She guesses so many people came in hopes of hearing Christine. Well, hopefully they won't be TOO disappointed.

Anna looks around and rests her eyes on Christine. Something about her has changed. She's been very distant over the last few weeks. Sometimes, Meg has to call her names many times before she finally responds. Her eyes always seem far away, as though she's in a dream.

Before she can think about it further, the music begins. Piangi and Carlotta enter and begin their recitative. Anna cringes at the screeching, but the audience doesn't seem bothered. She shakes her head at the absurdity of it all and waits for Madame Giry's command to enter.

Just as the ballerinas are about to begin their dance, a booming voice is heard over the singing, "DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?"

Anna stops breathing. She knows that voice better than her own. The performers and audience gasp together and stare in horror at the dark figure standing behind the chandelier.

"It's him," she hears Christine whisper.

Carlotta turns toward the girl, suddenly angry. "Your part is silent, little toad!" she spits before walking to her maid. Anna watches the Prima Donna as her maid sprays perfume in her mouth; then walks back to center stage.

Anna looks back up and, to her surprise, sees nothing! The Phantom had left. She stares at the empty space in confusion as Carlotta begins singing. Her mind is still trying to make sense of it all when a ghastly croaking noise gets her attention. Anna glances around and sees a look of terror on Carlotta's face, but she continues singing. It happens again and Anna stares in shock, realizing it's coming from Carlotta!

The audience begins laughing loudly as Prima Donna screams. After the initial shock wears off, Anna, unable to contain herself laughs uncontrollably and nearly doubles over. Tears sting her eyes and her cheeks begin to hurt. The other performers laugh along with her, turning Carlotta's entire performance into a laughing stock.

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre close the curtain and step onto the stage. They stammer an announcement, trying to hide their horror. Christine is pulled onto the stage and they announce that she will have the lead role when the show continues. Anna laughs again, pleased at the night's turn of events. The Phantom certainly knows how to get his way!

Then they announce that meanwhile, a ballet from act three will be performed. Anna and the other ballerinas stop laughing at once. They rush to their places, filled with dread. How were they to do this without the right costumes or props? What were the managers thinking?

The music begins and the curtain opens as they're still rushing around the stage. The audience laughs, and the ballerinas begin their dance.

Anna knows the performance is terrible. The sheep they're using for the dance will not obey and some girls can't do anything because of the missing props. She's thankful when the majority of the girls - including herself - begin spinning, marking the finale.

Suddenly, something drops in front of Anna, hanging in mid-air. She falls to the ground in shock and hears horrified screams all around her. The room is still spinning, so Anna closes her eyes and tries to gain composure. When the world is finally still, Anna looks up and her heart stops. Not three feet from her, Joseph hangs with a rope around his neck. She can only stare at the body as it falls to the ground, lifeless.

Still in shock, she looks above where the body lays and sees a flash of black. It can't be! Anna gets up in a daze while panic ensues all around her. The girls she was dancing with rush toward Madame Giry, dragging her along with them. She looks to her left and sees Raoul and Christine running upstairs. She tries to follow them, but is swept away by the panicked ballerinas.

Madame Giry leads all of the girls backstage. They stand in a tight circle, some crying and shaking; some staring in shock. Anna looks around and the world moves in slow motion. The Phantom couldn't have killed Joseph! Why would he?

The minutes tick by. Monsieur Andre appears and rushes to Madame Giry and speaks to her with panic in his voice. Anna takes the moment to slip away from the crowd. Christine ran upstairs. Wherever she is, The Phantom must be.

She takes her time walking up the stairs, listening carefully for voices. It gets quieter as she keeps walking, and her shock begins to fade away. The Phantom surly must have had good reason to kill Joseph. He wouldn't just kill a man for no reason…would he?

Anna opens the last door and finds that she's on the roof. She catches sight of Christine and Raoul…they're kissing! Feeling like an prowler, she goes back into the dark stairs and hides in the shadows.

A few minutes pass by and Anna debates leaving. Just as she begins to move, the door opens. Raoul and Christine quickly make their way down the stairs, holding hands and smiling widely.

_They must have forgotten that a man just died,_ Anna thinks darkly.

She stands to leave, but something makes her stop. A quiet, sad sounding voice comes from the roof. Anna peaks out of the door and sees the back of a dark figure crouched over, holding something. Instinctively, she knows it's The Phantom.

Anna hears him sobbing softly. She has to fight the urge to walk over to him and place her hand on his back. After a moment, he begins breathing hard. Something falls from his hands – it looks like rose petals. He drops it and she can see that it _was_ a rose; its flowers crushed by his fist.

Suddenly, he stands and raises his head towards the heavens. He shouts furiously, "YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!"

Anna has never heard such anger before. She closes the door in surprise, surrounding herself in darkness. She turns and takes a few steps; then is unable to move further. Her hand comes up to her face and she feels something wet. She stares at her finger, shocked to see the teardrop.

The door behind her opens and moonlight pours into the stairway. Anna jerks around, coming face to face with The Phantom. His face and eyes are red. He stops short when he sees Anna. The two stare at each other in silent shock: eyes wide and mouths slightly parted. Anna knows he just killed a man, but she's not afraid. The only thing she feels is immense sadness for him.

The Phantom moves a few steps down, never breaking eye contact. Anna's back is against the wall as she watches his descent. When they are at eye-level, he stops and looks at her with a blank expression on his face. After a heartbeat, he finally turns and begins rushing down the steps. Anna watches him disappear into the darkness, knowing in her heart that she'll never see him again.

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (except for the character Anna Larose)


	8. Chapter 7

**PART II**

**Chapter 7**

That night, Anna heard the most sorrowful music The Phantom's ever played. She had to bite her pillow to keep from screaming through her tears. If he played music like that the day she arrived, she _would_ have killed herself without hesitation. The music was filled with unimaginable pain, as if a dying man was breathing his last breath before his time. Anna wanted so badly to comfort The Phantom, but knew it was impossible.

A week has passed since that night, and there has only been silence. Anna suffers greatly from the absence of sleep. Each day is a blur. When she _does_ sleep, it is restless and full of nightmares. She tries her best to hide her exhaustion, but it's not exactly easy to dance when she can barely stand. Normally the ballerinas have a few weeks break between shows, but not this time. The managers find it necessary that they remain busy after what happened.

Some of the girls are still distraught about that night, but most have moved on. Joseph's absence hasn't gone unnoticed, but nobody mentions it. The day after his death, Anna glanced around nervously as she was walking through the halls; then she remembered. Though she's not proud of it, she can't deny her relief after so many years of his ogling.

As Anna ponders this, rain begins to patter lightly against the windows. She slows her steps, dreading dance practice. Her mind is foggy and everything moves in slow motion. The girls ahead of her become blurs and their words blend together. She rubs her eyes and sighs, trying to force herself awake.

Everyone is already dancing when Anna finally makes it to the stage. Embarrassed, she falls in line and joins them. Their usual simple exercises are tiresome for her. By the time warm-ups are over, Anna is breathing hard. She groans when Madame Giry instructs them to begin a more complex dance.

Anna twirls and tries to jump, but to her horror, fails miserably. She falls to the ground in an exhausted heap and cannot force herself to get back up. The ballerinas jump away from her and make noises of disgust. Anna cannot hear them past the dull buzzing in her head. She hears Madame Giry give a command, and the girls slowly walk away.

Her head is bowed in shame as she forces herself to stand. Madame Giry comes to her and helps support her weight.

"Anna," she says worriedly, "what is wrong, my dear? You have been so tired for the past week."

So she _has_ noticed. "I can't sleep…" She can say no more.

Madame Giry looks in her eyes, "Is it because of what happened last week?"

Anna nods her head, unable to speak.

Madame Giry sighs and looks at her with pity. "I know it's hard, my dear. Seeing something like that is unforgettable." She pauses for a moment. Anna remains silent, not trusting her voice.

"Go on to your room and try to get some rest," Madame Giry says finally. "You need a break."

Anna doesn't argue. With a grateful smile, she exits the stage. She knows sleep won't come to her though. Tomorrow, she'll be just as tired. If only The Phantom would play his music!

The only think that masks her annoyance for him is her worry. The last time he played music, it sounded like he was giving up. He's never gone silent for this long…_had_ he given up?

All week, Anna has had the same nightmare when she sleeps. She's on stage dancing when a body appears in front of her, hanging in mid-air. She expects it to be Joseph, but it's not…it's The Phantom. Anna shudders at the thought.

Her concern is unjustified, she knows, but she can't help it. After all these years of hearing the hope in his music, she can't bear the thought of him giving up. More than anything, she wants to see him, just to make sure he's alive.

A switch goes off in her head and she stops walking. She _can_ see him. What was it Christine said to Meg the day after she went missing? "_The hallway in the mirror…_"

Anna turns and begins walking quickly. Determination has taken place of her weariness. She _has_ to see if he's alright. As long as she knows that much, she will be fine.

The hallways are empty, but Anna still takes caution. When she makes it to Christine's door, she quietly turns the knob and rushes into the room.

Once inside, she takes a look around. It's decorated with simple embellishments and looks just how Anna would've imagined it. But the only thing she's interested in is the large mirror directly in front of her.

Her reflection stares back at her with a look of fortitude. Ignoring the dark circles under her eyes, she takes a step forward and studies the mirror. It looks ordinary enough. Anna puts her eyes close to the glass, but can only see the reflection her blue eyes. Losing hope, she studies the side of it and begins fiddling with its golden embellishments.

Suddenly, she hears a small scraping noise. She bends down, looking more closely at the golden piece in her hand. Something's…_different_ about it. A line goes through the middle of it, as though it were two separate pieces that could come apart. Anna gasps and begins pulling the pieces away from each other. The mirror easily and noiselessly slides open.

In front of her is a narrow hallway leading into darkness. The walls are lined with ornate candelabras in the form of arms. Anna takes a step inside and looks at the mirror. She is not surprised to see Christine's room through the glass as if it were a window.

Fear creeps up her spine as she looks into the hall. Is looking for The Phantom really a good idea? What if she doesn't like what she finds? Anna sighs impatiently and pushes the thoughts away.

With direct haste, she closes the mirror, allowing darkness to fall over her. As her eyes adjust, she hears the unmistakable sound of mice at her feet. She quietly walks by them, her ballet shoes making no sound on the concrete floors.

Anna doesn't know how long she walks. There are so many twists and turns that she nearly becomes dizzy. She knows that getting lost in the labyrinth would be relatively easy. However, the most practical thing she can think of is to keep moving _down_. Wherever she finds steps, she makes her way down them and into more narrow hallways.

Abruptly, the narrow halls come to an end. Anna finds herself in a very large, lavish hallway with stairs leading further down. She takes this as a good sign and quickens her pace.

After walking for what seems like an eternity, Anna comes to the bottom of the stairs. She turns and her heart sinks. A shimmering lake sits in front of her, blocking her path. She went the wrong way! Anna clenches her fists and begins to turn around; then stops short. She notices a small boat floating lazily at her feet. Plus, ahead of her is a narrow entry with candelabras lining the wall.

_Is the lake _blocking_ my path? Or is it _the_ path?_ She wonders.

Anna glances at the boat, but decides against using it. What if its owner found it missing? Shuddering at the thought, she hesitantly puts her foot in the water. It's ice cold, but only comes up to her ankles. She takes a few more steps and the water rises to her thighs. She decides that if it comes to her waist, she will turn around and go back.

As she reaches the hallway though, it has not risen any higher. Anna confidently, but quietly walks trying not to disturb the water. After a while, her legs begin to tire and her strength begins to fade. Adrenaline has kept her going so far, but moving through water is more difficult than walking down stairs. Additionally, she still had not slept in a week. Anna carries on though, forcing her determination overpower her exhaustion.

She finally reaches the end of the hall and finds herself in an open space. Two statues of men who seem to hold up the building tower above her. Anna pauses and looks up at them in wonder. She takes a few short steps forward.

The sound of loud, clanking metal nearly makes her shriek. Anna looks ahead of her where the noise is coming from and sees a curtain opening. A gate rises from the ground into the roof, revealing a bright room beyond it.

Anna's heart stops. She'd been so worried about finding The Phantom that she didn't even think about what would happen if _he _found_ her_! She stops and stares at the opening, expecting a dark figure to appear at any moment.

Nothing happens. No shouting, no surprised faces, no music; nothing that would tell Anna if someone was in there. She slowly and cautiously walks into the room. After a few paces forward, the gate and curtain close behind her. Anna is too awed to notice though.

The first thing she sees is candles. Hundreds of them rise of from the floor and line the walls, making this the brightest place she's been in since she left Christine's room. Anna gazes around in wonder, marveling at the beauty of the place. She steps out of the water onto dry ground and continues to stare.

Sheets of paper lay everywhere; some filled with drawings, some with music notes. Anna's breath catches when she sees an organ sitting atop an incline. _This_ is the instrument that she had listened to all these years. _This_ is the instrument that saved her life. She finds herself in front of the organ, though she doesn't remember moving towards it. Her hands hover over the keys, as though she's getting ready to play.

Suddenly, a noise pulls her back to reality. Anna turns and stares in horror as the metal gate begins to open. After a moment of silent shock, she frantically searches for an exit. Behind the organ is a large opening, emerging into a labyrinth of dark hallways. Anna dashes into this space, but stops. Isn't this what she came here for? With a moment's hesitation, she crouches behind the organ and waits.

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (except for the character Anna Larose)

**Not the most exciting chapter, I know. But the next one obviously ****_will_**** be (:  
I've written up to the middle of Chapter 9...and I haven't had much motivation to keep writing. So PLEASE leave some reviews so this story doesn't get stranded!**


	9. Chapter 8

**To RedDeathLvr and Guest: thank you so much for your support! I truly appreciate it!**

**There's a small chance that chapter 9 might take more than a week to upload...I'm not done with it and I actually haven't touched it for a long time. I MAY work in it tonight, but no promises. I really don't want writers block!  
Reviews REALLY help, so please leave some. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The same boat Anna pondered crossing the lake with enters the room. Standing in the boat is none other than The Phantom of the Opera.

_He's alive!_

Anna forgets her danger and nearly sighs with relief before catching herself.

The Phantom rows his way towards dry land and gracefully steps out of the boat. As usual, the right side of his face is covered with a mask. He takes off his cloak and wears only a partly unbuttoned white shirt underneath. Anna stares in awe at seeing him so relaxed. She could watch him all day, but her fear begins to grow with each tense second.

Just as she decides to leave, The Phantom turns his head in her direction. Anna breathes in sharply and freezes. He didn't spot her, she knows, but that's not what rooted her to the spot. This man, comfortable in his own home, is for once not putting up any façades. For the first time Anna sees his eyes, and they hold more sadness than she could ever imagine. She doubles over and grasps her stomach, trying not to cry out.

The Phantom stares blankly into the water for a few minutes. He walks to its edge places his hand in it. Then, to Anna's utter delight and horror, he begins singing.

**FOLLOW LINK, BUT YOU ****HAVE**** TO READ ALONG WITH THE LYRICS TOO OR YOU'LL MISS STUFF à watch?v=o1xHirK4k5U**

_"No one would listen_

_ No one but her_

_ Heard as the outcast hears"_

Terror takes place of Anna's pity. Against her will, her body begins relaxing. She tries to push herself up to no avail. She cannot ignore his beautiful, sorrowful voice.

_"Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark, my heart heard music"_

More than anything, Anna wants to listen. She's finally learning the one thing that she has been wondering for so long. But The Phantom can't find her here asleep! She tries again to stand up, but her legs will not allow it. Her heart begins to race.

_"I longed to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world_

_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

_Then at last_

_A voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry_

_'I hear you_

_I hear you fears,_

_Your torment and your tears'"_

Anna's mouth falls opens in astonishment. She finally understands. He was singing about _Christine_! She's the reason for all of it! After years of loneliness, he had met her. _That's_ why he held onto hope! _That's_ why he was so hopeless now…because of Christine and Raoul's engagement. Anna's eyes widen and she forgets how to breathe.

_"She saw my loneliness_

_ Shared in my emptiness_

_ No one would listen_

_ No one but her_

_ Heard as the outcast hears"_

The shock fades away and Anna's eyes begin closing. Her brain feels like mud and her vision becomes blurry. She turns toward the opening behind her and sees stairs. She drags her body towards the wall and somehow gets into a sitting position. Her legs strain to stand up. Desperation grips her as she battles with exhaustion. Any moment, she's going to pass out. If she hears his voice again-

_"No one would listen_

_ No one but her_

_ Heard as the outcast hears"_

Her legs lose their strength. She slides down to the floor, hitting her hand on a rock painfully. She doesn't even feel it. Anna is floating through space.

What kind of dream is she having? Wasn't there something important she had to do?

Oh well, she can't remember now.

Hopefully Madame Giry won't be angry about her missing practice. None of it mattered anyways, Anna was safe…right?

Where was she?

A sudden noise makes her jolt awake. Her head is turned to the right and she sees the darkness of the labyrinth ahead. That's right! She's in The Phantom's lair! She has to get out before…

It's then when Anna sees a shape in the corner of her eye. She turns her head and faces a pair of legs covered in black. Slowly, her eyes travel up until they meet a pair of grey eyes, glaring at her fiercely. Anna lets out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

He growls, "What are you doing here?"

Anna can only stare in shock. Impossibly, her vision becomes blurry again and her mind begins to shut down.

"SPEAK!" he yells suddenly, briefly chasing away the exhaustion.

"I couldn't sleep." Anna whispers. She doesn't know what else to say.

The Phantom stares down at her in fury. He pulls his hands from behind his back and tightly holds a piece of rope. To both of their shock, Anna chuckles at the pure irony of it. The Phantom's face becomes a mask of rage.

"Tell me why you're here unless you want to die," he threatens.

Anna knows he's not lying. She tries to focus on him, tries to focus on anything, but her eyes won't let her. All she sees now is shadows. Her head falls lazily to the side. She tries to hold it up, but to no avail.

"I couldn't sleep…" she breathes. The Phantom has to move closer to hear her. "You…you stopped playing…music and…I couldn't sleep."

The Phantom moves back, his face full of confusion, _"WHAT?"_

"Just let me sleep," Anna pleads wearily, "I don't care if you kill me. Just…let me...sleep..."

And she finally falls into darkness.

I don't own The Phantom of the opera (except for the character Anna Larose)


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you RedDeathLvr, MarieCP, and Guest for your reviews. You guys rock!**

**I'm sorry to say that after this chapter, I got nothing ): so the story might go on hiatus. I'll try to avoid that, but it's hard to work without motivation. I hope you enjoy this chapter though (I particularly do!) and try to be patient. Reviews help immensely!**

**Chapter 9**

Anna wakes to a clinking sound and quiet music. Perplexed, she turns and finds the source to be a small toy monkey gently striking a pair of small cymbals. She stares at it for a moment wondering where it came from before recollection crashes into her, making her gasp.

Suddenly, a figure appears in the doorway. The Opera Ghost looks down at her. He studies Anna blankly as she stares up at him in shock. Now that she's fully rested, it feels like she's seeing him up close for the first time. He pointedly moves his eyes to the right. Anna follows his gaze and sees a simple green dress hanging in front of a mirror. They look at each other for a moment longer before he exits.

Anna stares wide-eyed at the empty space. _What was she thinking?!_ Of all the bad ideas she's come up with, this one surly tops them all! Now she was trapped down here with a man who was probably going to kill her.

Her head falls into her hands and she tries to slow her breathing. She knows panicking will only make matters worse. With a shaky breath, Anna gets up and pulls the dress on. It's simple, but lovely and goes well with her dark hair.

It's a dress she wouldn't mind being buried in.

Anna shivers and exits the room.

The Phantom is far away from her, bent over a table and scrawling on a piece of paper. He looks up and frowns, as though he had forgotten about her being there. Slowly he stands and gestures towards the organ. Anna walks over to the instrument, never breaking eye contact with him. He climbs the steps and they come face-to-face in front of the instrument.

"Sit," he commands.

Anna can't help herself. "Thank you, I would like to _have a seat_," she retorts as she sits on the bench. The Phantom's jaw tightens. He bends over and picks up a noose that had been lying next to the organ. She stares at him coolly, but keeps her teeth locked together to stop them from chattering.

"You come into my labyrinth and mock me. At the moment, you should be grateful to be alive, Mademoiselle," he says darkly.

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me." Anna snaps, "There's no point in wasting time putting it off, Monsieur."

The Phantom blinks, unable to hide his surprise. "Bravery will gain you nothing."

"And hostility will gain you nothing. I do not fear what you threaten me with."

His eyes narrow and he speaks evenly, "That is not a surprise. I thought you mad when you first laughed at the sight of it. But I can see now that you're _not_ mad. Why, then do you not fear it?"

Anna clenches her mouth and looks away.

"If you will not answer my questions, there's no point in keeping you alive." He plays with the noose and Anna swallows.

"The answer will not benefit you in any way." She fights to keep her voice steady, "I see no point in answering it."

"Alright, then answer me this: what are you doing in my labyrinth? And how did you get down here?"

Anna looks back up at The Phantom and sees something that she missed before: a kind of anxiousness in his eyes. She thinks of the situation from his point of view and begins to understand his unease. Who _wouldn't_ be worried if a stranger invaded their home? Anna sighs and slumps forward a bit.

"I already told you – I couldn't sleep."

"Explain."

Anna takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, steeling herself. "I can hear your music. Every night before I sleep, I listen to it, and it's become a sort of…lullaby for me. You have not played in a week, so I haven't slept in a week. I came down here because..." she pauses.

"Yes?" he pushes.

Anna opens her eyes and looks at him, "Because I was worried."

The Phantom stares at her coldly. After a moment of silence, he speaks, "Did you really think I would believe that?"

"Not really, even though it _is_ the truth. It sounds crazy even to me."

"I _hate_ liars," he growls, and steps towards her.

Anna shrinks back and holds up her arms in defense, "The last time you played music it was the saddest music I've ever heard! That was the night Christine kissed the Viscount de Chagny."

Anna opens her eyes to see The Phantom frozen, staring at her in shock. She continues, "The happiest music you played was during the weeks after Christine came down here. I heard her voice too, and I heard you get angry about something."

The Phantom stares at her openmouthed. His hands shake and he closes his eyes. He sinks onto the bench. Anna flinches, but he's too far away to touch her. The silence drags on until he manages to whisper.

"How?"

"I live apart from the other girls," Anna answers quietly. "I live farther down into the Opera House and my floor has gaps in it. Your music seeps through."

"How long?"

"As long as I've lived here. Eight years."

The Phantom opens his eyes and glares at her. "After all that time, you never tried to look for me. Why now?"

Anna flinches, stabbed by guilt. "I never knew you were real. I always thought I was the only one who could hear the music. I thought it was meant only for _me_."

He gapes at her dubiously, "What on earth did you think I was?"

She whispers, "An angel."

"An Angel of Music?!" he asks in amazement.

"No…" Anna blushes, "my Guardian Angel."

The Phantom stares at her in wonder. Anna stares back and holds her breath. She has no idea how he'll react to all of this. Will he still kill her, or will he let her live? Will he be  
happy about how much she knows, or will he feel threatened by it? The seconds tick by and her anxiety only grows.

Eventually, The Phantom looks away and seems to be in deep thought. Anna tries to slow her heart beat and control her breathing.

"So, you like my music?"

The question throws her off. "What?"

"You said you listen to my music. Do you like it?" he asks coolly.

"I…" Anna's at a loss for words.

His brow lowers in disappointment. "Ah, so you feel indifferent towards it?"

"No!" Anna nearly shouts, "No, I love it! More than you could ever imagine. It's beautiful."

The Phantom stills and closes his eyes. "How?" he whispers.

"I'm sorry?"

"How is it beautiful?" he says through his teeth.

Anna looks at him curiously, "Do you not know?"

"Please just…tell me."

Her mouth pops open in surprise. He sounds so…_desperate_.

"Well," she begins hesitantly, "the melodies themselves are beautiful. They are so complex, yet they seem to weave between each other without effort. And the emotion that you put into the music…it's like you're speaking; telling the world exactly how you feel. But even in the music that's filled with sorrow, no matter how deep it is, hope can clearly be heard in it. And your voice-" Anna abruptly stops. She forgot for a moment that she was actually talking to The Phantom and got carried away.

He studies her quizzically. "You truly enjoy it, don't you?"

Anna nods, unable to speak.

"But just because you like the music does not mean you like the musician."

Anna lowers her brow in confusion, "Pardon?"

A dark look comes over his eyes. "I am the Opera Ghost. Of course I can play music. But you know what I am capable of."

Anna shudders. "You mean Joseph?"

The Phantom is silent.

She speaks softly, "Yes, I know what you are capable of. I know that you might very well kill me tonight. But that does not mean I fear you."

"Do you not care for your own life, Mademoiselle?"

"No, it's not that. I just…_can't_ fear you, even though I should."

"And why is that?" the only thing in his voice is curiosity.

"I don't know. I just can't seem to think of you as evil."

"But you saw what I did that night," he says coldly. "You saw his body hanging in the air; it was _my _hand that killed him."

"Yes, but I also saw you crying," Anna replies before she can stop herself.

The Phantom jerks his head towards her, "What?" he growls.

Goosebumps run up her arms. "I don't know why you can kill a man and not feel regret. Nor do I know why you killed him in the first place. But anyone whose heart can break because of unrequited love _cannot_ be evil."

Agony briefly flashes across his face, but he covers it up in an instant. "So that_ was_ you!" he exclaims instead. "And you were the girl who played the piano!"

Anna blushes and looks away, "Yes. Even then I did not fear you."

"Well, that was before I killed an innocent man."

Anna can't hold it in. "You killed _Joseph_!" she spits. "I'm not sure how much you knew about him, but he was far from innocent. I feel bad for saying it, but the Opera House has been much more peaceful since that night. Even though I haven't slept much, it's been nice not having creep through the hallways, always being afraid of what he'd do if I was alone for too long."

The Phantom doesn't seem surprised. "I knew what kind of man he was. That's why I chose him. But still, I killed a man and feel no regret. Does that not make me a monster?" He seems to be asking himself.

Anna looks up at him with pity, but he does not see it. He stares off into space, lost in his own thoughts.

"Honestly," Anna says softly, breaking the silence, "The night of 'Il Muto' was one of the best nights of my life."

The Phantom looks at her incredulously but remains silent.

She continues, "The main thing I remember from that night was when Carlotta croaked on stage. She sounded nothing short of a toad."

Then, despite everything, Anna chuckles. She glances at The Phantom to see him staring at her. She bites her lip, but cannot stop a snicker from escaping her lips. He turns and faces her full on, staring at her like she's crazy. That throws her into a fit of giggles. She covers her mouth with her hand, but cannot stop. She tries to speak between breaths.

"Did you-" (_breath)_ "see-" (_breath)_ "the look-" (_breath)_ "on her-" (_breath)_ "face?!" Then she laughs out loud, unable to contain it.

A throaty chuckle sounds next to her and Anna looks up in surprise. The Phantom is trying not to smile! He bites his bottom lip and glances at Anna, who's still laughing.

"Her normal voice doesn't sound very different," he mutters indifferently.

Anna stops laughing and stares at The Phantom with her mouth agape. The corners of The Phantom's mouth turn up, the right side nearly touching his mask, and he breaks into a wide grin. Then, they both begin to laugh out loud. His laughter echoes through the labyrinth, deep and resonant. Neither of them can stop.

Within a few minutes, both Anna and The Phantom double over and have tears streaming down their faces. Their sides and cheeks hurt, but they don't stop – partly because they can't, and partly because they don't want to.

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (except for the character Anna Larose)

**DAT FLUFf DOE! **


	11. Chapter 10

**You guys got lucky! No delay for this chapter…but there might be for the next one.  
Also, I just finished ****_Phantom_**** by Susan Kay…it was one of the most beautiful books I've ever read. I HIGHLY recommend it for everyone! Though, it's based on Erik from the original Gaston Leroux book, not the A.L.W musical. Gosh it was amazing though…**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Once they gain composure, Anna and The Phantom sit in a rather awkward silence. Both of them are thinking the same thing.

_What now?_

Anna's almost certain he won't kill her, but that doesn't mean she's not worried. Her mind still reels from the weight of everything that's happened. She's actually _sitting_ next to the man whom for years she's only distantly heard. And he's everything – and nothing – like she would have imagined.

Anna surreptitiously glances up, studying him further. The mask-less side of his face is facing her and she can't help but notice that he's rather attractive. The white outline of the mask peeks around his nose, reaching up towards his hair line. His jet black hair is slicked back and looks quite stiff. Could it be a hair piece? She only ponders this a moment before looking at his eyes.

Her breath, again, catches. Only now does she notice that they're not particularly grey, but have many different shades of color in them. A very fine line of brown surrounds the iris, which then fades into a pale blue, making them look grey from a distance. His long lashes curve out elegantly, barely touching his upper lid. A small wrinkle at the corner of his eye is the only hint of his age. He seems both young and old: young because of his obvious healthy and muscular frame; yet old, because of the unmistakable pain written in his eyes.

Those sad eyes abruptly meet Anna's gaze. She jerks away, realizing too late that she was full-on staring at him, doing very little to hide it.

"So um…" she stammers, "how long was I asleep?"

"A little over twenty hours."

"TWENTY HOURS?!" Anna cries. "Oh my…Madame Giry must be worried sick! I have to let her know I'm alright. She might have come to check on me…what if she did and saw that I wasn't there…she'll tell the owners! I must return-"

"Calm down," The Phantom snaps impatiently. "She knows you're safe. I left her a note."

Anna stares at him perplexed. "And you don't think she'll raise an alarm?"

He smirks. "Trust me. She won't."

She stares at him, confusion clearly written on her face. "She deals with this kind of thing often, doesn't she?"

"Well…not particularly _this_ 'kind of thing,'" he replies, still smirking, "though she is used to strange things happening in the Opera House. The new managers – not so much."

"Yes, I can see that. I think the thought of paying you makes Monsieur Firmin sick with grief."

"Well he'll need to be on the mend soon. I won't have them running my Opera House without a price." The Phantom says darkly.

"And what if they don't? What if they ignore you?"

A moment of silence passes before he coldly meets her eye. "You saw what happened when they didn't follow my instruction before. I do not think they would chance that again."

An inexplicable shudder runs up Anna's spine. She tries her best to hide it. "The managers seem really attached to money. I honestly do not see them handing it over, even after 'Il Muto.'"

"Well then, they'll have to pay the consequences."

"But what good will it do?" Anna can't help but become flustered. "If they still won't listen to you, what's the point in making these requests? They'll just try to find some way to get rid of you...and that will only make matters worse. You'd be the hunted _and_ the hunter. And what about Christine? What would she-"

"ENOUGH!" The Phantom shouts and bangs his fist on the bench.

Anna takes a step back, unable to hide her fear. He rises and his face looks demented, inhuman, as though he's in as much pain as he was on the night of 'Il Muto.'

"Don't. Speak. That name." he growls through his teeth.

Anna stares at him, unable to form any words.

He glares at her for a moment longer before walking away from her.

"You were right," he says while he puts his cloak on. "You must return before they grow anxious. Come."

Anna stares at him before reluctantly making her way down the stairs. He hands her the dress she came in and motions for her to get in the boat. She steps in; it sways gently beneath her before going still. Within a matter of seconds, she feels his presence behind her. Slowly, the boat begins to depart.

The gate opens and they exit the room. Anna turns and peers around his leg, catching one last glimpse of The Phantom's home before it disappears behind the curtain. For some strange reason, her heart sinks. She tries and fails to recall what it was like being surrounded by hundreds of candles.

The Phantom leads her through the labyrinth with ease. Anna's head spins from so many twists and turns. After an eternity, they come to a stop at a dead end. The doorknob on the front wall is barely visible in the darkness.

"I think you'll find your surroundings familiar enough once you enter," he says.

"Thank you," Anna replies awkwardly. She doesn't know what else to say.

"And if you so much as _think_ about telling anyone what transpired last night…" he trails off, but the threat is clear.

Anna gulps. "I won't. I promise," she whispers.

The Phantom stares at her coldly before turning around. He begins walking down the hallway into the darkness.

"Wait!" Anna calls.

He stops and turns impatiently. "Yes?"

"Just…promise me that…you'll play music. I can't sleep without it…" she blushes.

He stares at her in surprise for a moment before smirking. He turns again and begins walking away. "We'll see…" he calls behind him. With that, he's gone.

Dawn is approaching. Anna realizes she has a few hours to spare before practice. She enters her room and sits on her bed. Sleep would be impossible; she's never felt more awake. With nothing else to do, she begins drawing. Within a few minutes, The Phantom's eyes are staring up at her from the paper. But something's missing. She can't get them quite right. Just as she's about to try again, a knock sounds at the door.

"Come in," she calls as she quickly puts away her journal.

The familiar figure of Madame Giry enters the room. Relief falls over the woman's face. "Anna…" she breathes.

Anna looks up at her teacher, not knowing what to say or do. The Phantom's threat rings loudly in her head. But Madame Giry didn't count, right? And Anna can't help but wonder…how much does this woman _truly_ know about him?

"Hello Madame Giry," Anna says slowly.

"Are you alright, dear?" she says as she sits on the bed.

"I'm fine."

"Good… I came to check on you and I was worried when I found your bed empty. But then I found the note…"

Anna stays silent. Madame Giry takes her hands in her own.

"What were you thinking, child? Why would you go _looking_…?"

Anna looks up at the care-worn face of her instructor and sighs. She can't keep a secret from her.

She tells her everything, starting all the way back to the night she first heard arrived at the _Opera Populaire_. Madame Giry occasionally makes sounds of shock, but does not interrupt. Anna finishes her tale and they sit in silence.

"So…he didn't hurt you in any way?" she asks quietly.

"No he didn't. He threatened to, but never did."

"Well, that's a relief. Anna, you should have told me this before."

"I didn't know you knew The Phantom. I didn't even know it was _his _music I was hearing.

Madame Giry stares at her in wonder for a moment. Anna tries not to squirm.

"All this time, I've been wondering how you could possibly get by…I never would have imagined…" she trails off.

They are silent again. Anna is in deep though, contemplating what to say.

"Madame Giry…you _know_ him, don't you?"

The woman's silence answers enough.

"I was wondering – hoping – that…well…could you-"

"You want to know his story." Madame Giry finishes.

"Please."

The dance teacher thinks for a moment. Finally, she sighs, "It was years ago. There was a travelling fair in the city…"

By the time Madame Giry finishes, silent tears fall from Anna's eyes. She wipes them away and tries to find composure. "It all makes since…" she whispers. "That's why he can kill a man without regret. That's why he lives in solitude. That's why he's so _sad_."

Madame Giry hugs Anna and rubs her back softly. "Not many people feel pity for him. Not many people can see past his disfigurement. I can only thank God that I was there that night,"

"But how did he come to care for Christine?"

"When her father died, I brought her here. She would go into the basement to light a candle for him. The Phantom heard her sing, and he became her mentor…her Angel. He cared for her; she was his closest friend. Once she grew into a woman, that friendship blossomed into something else."

"He loves her," Anna says matter-of-fact.

"Yes. But Christine only ever thought of him as her Angel. Now that she knows he's a man and now that the Viscount is here…I think she has come to fear him."

"You can fear someone and still love him. Surly Christine cares for him after everything he's done."

"I do not doubt it, dear. But even if she loves him, would she love the world he lives in?"

Anna throws her hands up in frustration. "She must! He stopped playing music because she denied him. If she could see his pain…"

"But she can't," Madame Giry says simply.

Anna lowers her head. "I just want him to find happiness," she whispers.

"As do I, Anna. That's all I've ever wanted for him."

In that moment, Anna makes a decision. If Christine can't understand her own love for The Phantom, then Anna would have to _help_ her see it…somehow. She would not rest until her Guardian Angel's dark, lonely soul found happiness.

I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (except for the character Anna Larose)

**Did you catch the ****_Harry Potter_**** bit? (:**


End file.
